Double faces
by Jerryjammmy
Summary: Ever since Jinx met Flash, she has decided to join the good side. The brotherhood of evil has a problem with that, of course. "The Brain" splits her personality up into two, and tries to destroy the good one. Unfortunately  or fortunately , it escaped.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello!~ ^^ This story is written by my friend (plot) and I (writing/ editing) when we were back in primary school, so please pardon us for any mistakes we've made. (Gah, I read it and I'm so embarrassed! It sounds dumb and childish, to think we were so proud of it back then .")**_

_Chapter 1- Jinx the 'Hero' (Good Villain)_

"Split up!" Robin ordered. At once, the titans split up and went in search of Jinx, a villain with pink hair that stuck out like two horns, each tied up loosely with a ribbon.

"Contact us at once if anyone of you finds that- " Before Robin could say the last word, Beastboy finished the sentence for him. " Villain," he blurted out through the communicator.

"Right," said Robin, "now, let's do some real searching!"

"Stupid Jinx," muttered Raven, closing her communicator. "Now I can't finish my book." She pulled her blue cloak over her head and floated through the dark village streets.

"Raven, here," a familiar voice called from behind her. She turned her head round in surprise. Standing there, was the red-haired, clothed in yellow and red costume lad- Flash.

"What are you doing here?" asked Flash. "Searching for someone?"

"Yeah," Raven answered in a tone coated with displeasure, "that horrible pink- haired villain."

"Jinx, you mean," smiled Flash, "she's right behind you."

Without hesitation, Raven turned around and her telekinesis power ( the black power ) lit up her hands as she got ready to blast Jinx.

"No!" said Flash, "she's-"

"Now no one's gonna stop me, including you," said Raven firmly. She held up her communicator close to her mouth and reported, "got her." She then looked at Jinx and was surprised at what she saw.

Standing there, Jinx was staring down hard at the ground, close to tears. Then, she mumbled softly, "Blast me if you want."

"Let me explain, please," begged Flash. "She wants to be a hero- although she's a villain- to be good, to help us fight the Brotherhood of Evil!"

"She does?" Raven asked, frowning at Jinx suspiciously. Before Jinx could reply, the others arrived.

_**Wow I just realised how short each chapter is! Aigoo I'm so sorry~ _``**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chappie 2! ~ ^v^ Thank you for reading! X) (and bearing with the lame-ness XP)**_

_Chapter 2- Jinx accepted_

"Jinx," advised Robin," surrender now."

"You better surrender now, you better surrender now!" chorused Beastboy and Cyborg happily. (Tune from

'Nanny- nanny poo poo'.) Starfire joined in the song.

"Flash's saying that Jinx needn't surrender," Raven interrupted, her tone skeptical. "He says that Jinx wants to help us defeat the Brotherhood of Evil."

"That's great!" cried the delighted Cyborg, "Boo-yah!"

"Well, I don't think we should trust her," commented Beastboy uncertainly, scratching his head. Cyborg gave an angry snort and punched Beastboy heavily on his back- WHAM!

"Ouchie!" cried Beastboy in pain. He agreed hastily while rubbing his back, "Right! A great idea!"

Once again, Raven's telekinesis power lit up her hands as she threatened Beastboy to blast him.

"Alright, we should not trust-"

Before Beastboy could finish his sentence, Cyborg raised his fist and got ready to punch Beastboy again.

"I GIVE UP!" wailed Beastboy at the top of his voice and ran to hide between Starfire and Robin.

"Well then, we will give you one more chance," said Robin at last, "the last chance."

Starfire's eyes lit up and she cried joyfully and said, "Yay! Another girlfriend!" She ran up to Jinx and gave her a big hug. Instantly, Jinx bursted into tears.

"Erm, why is she crying?" asked Beastboy, peeping at Jinx from behind Robin.

"Nah, she's just touched," Flash explained coolly, the slight grin on his face betraying his hidden pleasure. "Be glad we've got one more on our side."

"For now, we'll head back to the T-tower and rest," Robin decided, waving his hands commandingly, "Jinx and Flash can stay for the night. C'mon now, we've got a lot more things to settle tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's Chap 3! Thank you for reading despite how childish it is! ^^**_

_Chapter 3- Jinx gone!_

"Wow! COOOLL!" exclaimed Flash as they entered the T-tower basement, his eyes huge with amazement. He stopped for a quick thought. "Maybe it's even cooler than me."

"Come with me," gestured Starfire eagerly to Jinx. She started pulling Jinx about the Titans Tower until - Jinx's hand ached so much- she almost started to cry again.

"Have a cup of cocoa," suggested Cyborg, handing the cup to Jinx. "Be careful, it's hot."

Jinx snatched the cup away from the surprised Cyborg, dropped onto the sofa and started sipping the cocoa.

"Why are you so rude, lady?" Cyborg shouted at Jinx in dismay.

"Cool down, big buddy," said Flash, patting Cyborg's back," she just came from the bad guys, remember?"

"Oh well," said Cyborg, scratching his head, feeling embarrassed.

"Let's get some sleep," suggested Beastboy sleepily, giving a loud yawn. He started his way towards his room. However, just as he took a step forward, the siren in the Titans Tower started wailing and the whole Titans Tower started blinking red. "Titans, go!" shouted Robin immediately. The titans, along with Jinx, rushed towards the exit door.

"Perhaps the Hive Five have arrived," said Beastboy to Cyborg.

"Yeah!" agreed the extremely annoyed Cyborg.

Suddenly a lazer beam shot pass Flash.

"Stop there, Bummerheads," sneered a voice. It was Gizmo- and the Hive Five.

"Trying to get Jinx, eh?" snorted Cyborg. "She ain't here!"

He turned towards Beastboy and told him with a grim smile. "You are sooooo right, buddy."

"Oh you fibber! Jinx, our dear master, is right behind you, big fat pig!" snarled the Eye. "You took away our dear master and now we want her back!"

"I am, well, wanting to change into a good person," said Jinx in a very small voice. " Why don't, er, you, erm... turn over a new leaf too?"

"What?" screamed Mammoth, thinking that Jinx had gone absolutely, crazily mad. "You want us to join the GOOD team?"

"I am not letting you do that!" protested Gizmo. He pressed a little button on a small gadget he was holding and immediately, the whole Hive Five Team disappeared.

"Phew! They are gone," sighed Cyborg happily, turning to Jinx. Only that Jinx was not there!

_**Heh Cyborg's showing some sorta interest to Jinx ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chap 4 here!~ I've no idea why my friend wanted to call it helpless ^^;;_**

_Chapter 4- helpless _

"Where's Jinx?" screamed the absolutely panicking Cyborg, searching around frantically.

"Erm, I think... they kidnapped Jinx," guessed Beastboy, pointing his forefinger upwards.

"How!" inquired (the almost gone crazy) Cyborg. "You mean Gizmo ran towards Jinx and snatched Jinx away?" Cyborg started waving his arms around madly.

"The button, boy, the button," answered Flash, folding his arms.

"What button, what?" roared Cyborg.

"The button that Gizmo pressed of course," answered Flash matter-of-factly.

"So who's going to get her back?" bellowed Cyborg.

"Nobody's gonna get her back," answered Raven, feeling annoyed. "Let's go and get some sleep, I'll read my book."

"But... but... " Before Cyborg could say anything, everyone started walking towards their rooms.

"Let's go and search for Jinx," suggested Flash, feeling sorry for Cyborg.

"Yeah!" agreed Cyborg, feeling relieved and determined.

_**Omo it's really so short .**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chap 5!~ ^^ How many of you'd like some Jinx/Flash action? If I've time, I'll continue the story ^^**_

Chapter 5- Brotherhood of evil

"Where are you taking me to?" inquired Jinx angrily, quite surprised that her body is moving on her own.

"You will know soon," said Gizmo.

They went into a dilapidated hut. At the back wall of the hut, Gizmo took out a card. He pressed it hard onto a black patch on the wall. Immediately, the wall split into two and a dazzling light blinded their eyes. They walked into the opening space and saw a few cushions on the floor. They sat down on them and Gizmo chanted, "Brotherhood of evil, whom the others fear, with a loyal announcement, the Hive Five is here."

At once, the cushions sank swiftly into the ground. Immediately, Billy Numerous, a villain well-known for his big mouth, shrieked," AHHH!" He quickly split himself into 4 figures and hugged each other tightly, trembling. "We're scared!" they cried so dramatically that the cushions all jerked.

"Whoah! Whoah! WHOAHH!" Gizmo rolled off his cushion and landed on Mammoth, who squashed the Eye.

"SHUTT UPP!" screamed Jinx hysterically.

"Just like our old leader!" the rest chorused together, grinning.

Suddenly, the cushions landed with a bump, and everyone got out.

Metalic robots with 'B' written on their chests marched here and there. Jinx immediately knew where they were. She turned to the Eye, who was beside her. "You're staying in the Brotherhood of evil's dorm?" she asked swiftly.

"Yess, and we need you for that plan of his to work," the Eye stuttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Ho-eh? What plan of theirs do they need me for?" questioned Jinx sharply.

Billy Numerous split himself into 10 and at once grinned and said, "you'll know soon(x10)!" until Jinx screamed, "Shut up!" They( the 10 Billy Numerouses) quickly stopped and hugged each other tightly, shivering.

Soon, they reached a room. Gizmo called, "Hive Five in, my evil king." The door slid open. They stepped in. "You've arrived," a electronic voice resounded in echoes in the room. They turned their heads around. It was- The Brain.

_**Haha remember The Brain? "Brainfreeze!" - quote Beastboy XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chap 6! Back ta Cyborg ~~ This chap's a lil' longer, ye realise? ^^  
**_

Chapter 6

Cyborg pressed the buttons on his arm, trying to detect Jinx. "Where, where, WHERE?" he hollered, stamping his feet.

Flash was getting irritated. "Cyborg!" he shouted. "STOP panicking! It won't work panicking, we need to think."

With great effort, Cyborg took in a deeep breath and calmed himself down. "Okay, now, WHAT, just WHAT are we going to do?"

"Wait, Jinx told me that the entrance to the Brotherhood of Evil was in some kind of a dilapidated hut. Know where's one?" Flash asked with his eyebrows raised hopefully.

Cyborg thought hard, scratching his head thoughtfully. "Ah-hah! I remember seeing one when I was on holiday with Bumble Bee. Do you know her? She's the leader of the Titans East and an ex-classmate of mine. Our teacher was Dr Blood. He was so evil, so bad, he almost killed us all the last time! Well, luckily, we escaped. Oh yes! And do you know what Bumble Bee calls me? Sparky! Well, it was my nickname actually but I found it quite horrendous...haha! Anyway, do you know the members of the Titans East? They are- "

"Now, now, now," Flash interrupted, "do you want to go to the hut and find Jinx or sit here and gossip all day like an old grandma?"

"Oh yes! Jinx! Yes! Jinx! That's right! Jinx! Quick! What are we waiting for? Huh? What? Quick! Let's go!" Cyborg bellowed hysterically. He ran like a mad cow towards his T-car and drove of without a word.

"Oh boy," chuckled Flash with amusement, shaking his head. He caught up with Cyborg and together, they went to the hut.

The hut was extremely dark.

"Quick, knock on the walls, we must find somewhere hollow!" Flash said.

Cyborg knocked on a wall. 'Kong!' It sounded hollow!

Cyborg shot the wall with his sonic beam and revealed a small blue button. He pressed it eagerly and at once, the walls parted, exposing the same dazzling light that had blinded Hive Five and Jinx. The two heroes entered the door, and miraculously the hole created by Cyborg's sonic blast disappeared. Cyborg suddenly saw some cushions on the floor. With a hoot of delight, he rushed towards them, sat down, and murmured in relief, " Ohhh... my poor, tired legs..."

"Beep!" came a sound as the hut blinked red. "Wrong password, pls try again," it continued as Cyborg and Flash glanced at each other.

"What the hell is the password?" yelled Cyborg to Flash.

"Beep! Wrong password, pls try again," reported the sound again.

"Shut your big, fat mouth! Whoever you are!" growled Cyborg, waving his fists angrily in the air.

"Wrong password, pls try again."

The two heroes sat down in frustration. They decided that they have no choice but to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chap 7! ^^ Hmm I wonder if anyone'd read this... they must be good at enduring our lameness ^^ Thank you!**_

Chapter 7

Jinx looked around. Villains filled the room. Their eyes were shadowed with hatred at her betrayal.

"Good work, Hive Five. You shall be rewarded," the brain said. Then he ordered everyone else to get out of the room. All except Mallah and Jinx.

"Now, my dear girl, I know all about you. How you fought with Madam Rogue over catching Flash. Madam Rogue was in the wrong. She was so evilly wrong that villains all voted for her to become the Evil vice-master. And of course she did, I rewarded her with it. You should treat her as your role-model and learn from her- to commit evil crimes and, to always be in the wrong. Come back to us, Jinx, and commit crimes."

"I just want to know why you need me," said Jinx annoyingly.

"Oh, just a little plan of mine to work. Can you please proceed to the Evil Crime Room?"

"I don't know what evil plans you have in mind but I will NOT, do you hear me, NOT go into that EVIL room!" Jinx snapped.

"Then I'll make you, my dear," the brain's sly voice rang in Jinx's ears.

"NO!" Jinx shouted defiantly.

Immediately, Mallah raised his hairy fist threateningly. He growled in warning, "Be polite to thy master, show some RESPECT."

Jinx swallowed her anger and took in a deep breath, trying to restrain herself. "I want to LEAVE!" she squawked.

"No," the brain replied simply, "Robots, do your work."

Instantly, robots stormed the place and two of them caught hold of Jinx.

"Stop, let me go! Let me GO!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chap 8! This is the last chapter my friend and I stopped at in primary school ~ Thanks for reading ~~^^**_

Chapter 8

"Oh how long are we gonna wait?" cried Cyborg in an impatient voice.

"Wrong password, pls try again."

Flash gave an annoyed cluck with his tongue, glared at Cyborg and snapped, "stop wailing like a little baby!"

Cyborg suddenly exploded, "Then what about Jinx? Huh? Do you think I- "

"Shhh! Someone's coming!" Flash interrupted, cupping his hand over Cyborg's mouth while his other hand pulled Cyborg along. They quickly hid behind a large oval grey object with a large hole at the top. Just then, the wall split open again. Footsteps could be heard clicking into the secret part of the hut. Flash peered out and saw Mumbo and Mad Mob walking into the hut. They were discussing about how to get more money.

"Wooooohhhh..." Mumbo was saying, his fingers wriggling around dramatically. "How wonderful it'd be to get my- I mean, our hands on all that lovable cash! Mama-mia!"

Mad Mob's eyes shone with greed, "Yeah! That nasty, old hag of a meanie wouldn't let us even touch her precious money, it was absolutely satisfying when you changed her into a silly chicken! You should have seen that feathery fraud, clucking and flapping her wings while she hobbled clumsily through the whole marketplace, dropping feathers wherever she went!"

The conversation gave way momentarily to their outbursts of laughter.

"What a pity the horrible police came and took away the money, oh I could have changed all the police into useless clucking chickens if I hadn't been laughing so much!" Mumbo sighed wistfully in mock despair.

Both of them burst out laughing again. Cyborg's head popped up from above Flash. Flash quickly pushed his head back down along with Cyborg's.

"What is that noisy bunch of old wobbly villains guffawing about?" Cyborg demanded with a frown.

"Beats me, but let's give them a good butt-kicking!" said Flash.

"Yeah!" Cyborg grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I give the signal."

"Okay," Flash agreed.

_**Yep so this is the last chapter we stopped at~ We'll continue it during the Dec hols if we can, cos currently our sec 3 lives are really packed and busy DX Bye~! THANK YOU for reading! ^v^**_


End file.
